<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>embrace me by minhy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521049">embrace me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhy/pseuds/minhy'>minhy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2min - Freeform, M/M, Royalty, SHINee - Freeform, general minho, oneshots, prince taemin, soft, taeminho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhy/pseuds/minhy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which prince taemin and his general choi are sharing warm embraces</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Choi Minho, <em>General of the Royal Palace’s military and the Royal Family’s personal guard,</em> walks down the halls with his head held high, eyes staring straight ahead but occasionally giving a short nod to some of his soldiers walking past. His sword is hanging to his belt on his left side, hand firmly resting on the hilt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The palace halls of the northern wing are almost quiet, empty even, but in a matter of seconds, the sound of his footsteps are interrupted and cut short when a door to his left flies open, an arm shooting out to grab his hand and quickly pulling him in. The door closes immediately and before the other can raise another finger, Minho already has his sword drawn out, cold steel now pressed against their neck and ready to draw blood if needed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“General Choi,” a soft, quiet voice fills the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho recognizes that voice in an instant, his gaze focusing on the one standing before him, their life at the edge of his long, sharp blade. He immediately draws his sword back and gets down on one knee, gaze on the floor, not looking at the sovereign in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forgive me, my Prince, for I did not know who I was threatening my sword with. Gods forbid, I could have hurt you and therefore deserve great punishment.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Prince Taemin sighs, “Don’t be silly, hyung. It was merely an act on impulse so please, do stand.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho obligingly stands up slowly, his form a little taller than the younger. When he finally decides to meet the Prince’s eyes, his breath almost stops at the ethereal beauty standing before him. Straight, blond hair falling over his eyes, soft cheeks and plush lips tinted red. He’s dressed in pure white, silky robes with small golden details on the rims, the material is hugging his small waist perfectly, and the clothing is showing most of his soft, pale skin and those prominent collarbones. A deep contrast to the General’s own black hair and slight melanin skin and dark armor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most people seeing the Prince for the first time would mistake him for a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">princess</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, with his feminine looks and small frame. But there is no doubt that both men and women, royalty, noble, or commoner, admire the beautiful, young Crown Prince of Kingdom Lee’rin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I that pleasing to the eye,  hyung?” Taemin breaks his thoughts with a following giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize, my Prince. May I ask why I was so abruptly pulled into a room where the servants keep their cleaning supplies?” Minho asks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it not obvious? I missed you.. and, this is the only room where none of my fathers guards will see us,” Taemin shyly smiles, taking a step closer. “There’s also no need for titles, my love.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho exhales softly, his lips forming into a gentle smile at the endearment. He then places his hands around Taemin’s frame, pulling him close to his body with a gentle yet firm grip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heavens, how I missed having you in my arms, little dove,” he murmurs, slightly bending his head, lips grazing over Taemin’s soft ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please</em>, don’t let go. I, too, yearned for your warm embrace all day,” Taemin breathes in a small whisper, not breaking eye contact as he gently presses Minho against the wooden door, feeling parts of his body through his thin layers of clothing. Minho finally finds purchase on his mouth, deliciously pressing against the plump flesh, hands carefully roaming Taemin’s delicate waist and hips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He then starts to kiss down the Prince’s jaw and down to his neck. Just as Taemin is tilting his head to the side to give him better access, Minho stops himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone will notice, your maids will raise questions,” he breathes, hot breath fanning over his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, they dare not,” Taemin says, his voice sounding needy, desperate for his lover to continue what he was about to do, and so Minho does. Finding the perfect spot right above his collarbone to suck, forming a red mark on the skin of the <em>–not so innocent–</em> Prince.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taemin quietly releases a moan, allowing the General do whatever he pleases, whole body gone weak in strong arms and soft noises escaping his lips, his gaze starting to blur. But before either can go further, Minho forces himself to pull away, but still holding the younger close.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How I love having you all to myself, sweet one, but we must separate whilst the halls are still empty, they will start to notice the Prince’s absence soon,” he says, rubbing a thumb against Taemin’s flushed cheek, making him sigh in response, nodding with a small pout. Pressing their lips together one last time, he steps away from Minho’s embrace, both feeling the loss of body warmth and comfort already.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Straightening out his robes, Taemin gives him a soft smile. “Then I hope the General will think of his dear Prince tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most certainly. The mere thought of The Prince of Lee’rin makes even the coldest, darkest heart flutter in warmth and weakness.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. heartache-softness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s always early in the morning, before the first ray of sunshine falls upon land and the animals are fully awake themselves, before the royal palace is filled with noise, that the General wakes from his deep slumber next to the young Prince. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In the early mornings, General Choi will kiss him on the lips, sleep soft and gentle, which always results in Taemin stirring into consciousness, (being a light sleeper) the unintentional but lovely wake-up call never fails to spread warmth throughout his whole body, an entirely soft, almost </span> <em> <span class="s2">magical</span> </em> <span class="s1"> feeling to get right after opening his eyes.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho is content to stay in bed with his lover for as long as he can. The two don’t get much time together, Minho having his own duties as the military’s commander and first General, and Taemin with his position as the only son of the current Monarch. So every moment between them is more than precious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho drapes his arm over the younger, the tips of his fingers lightly stroking over the Prince’s smooth and pale skin. Taemin’s blonde, silky hair has turned wavy, the oils washed out the night before and hair now in its natural state. His creamy white skin is almost glowing in the dimly lit chambers, cheeks flushed in a slightly pink tint. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taemin breathes out a sigh as he presses closer to the other, giving him a sleepy smile, feeling his big and muscular frame against his smaller. Minho’s physical strength is obvious to anyone who sees him, his eyes full of steel and fire. Real serious and scary in the training grounds.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Taemin knows his inner strength, knows how soft and gentle, how kindhearted and patient he is. That’s what Taemin admires most about his lover. As well as feeling lucky to be the only one to witness this side of the General. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I believe my little Prince is drowning in his own thoughts again,” Minho’s husky, deep voice fills the silent room. </span> <span class="s3"><em>My little Prince</em>.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A blush forms on Taemin’s cheeks, and he averts his eyes, feeling like a helpless kitten in the presence of a lion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho chuckles warmly and hooks his finger under Taemin’s chin to draw his attention back to him, and Taemin almost can’t take it, this fond brown-eyed gaze Minho sends his way, this overwhelming feeling of heartache-softness when he slowly closes the gap between their lips in a second kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He captures them so passionately, and Taemin reacts by fluttering his eyes shut, fully surrendering himself to the moment and revelling in it. Minho holds him flush against his chest, prefers him this close, the faint scent of Taemin’s hair oils teasing his nostrils. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tongues meet, and the taste of each others mouth is intoxicating, sweet and spicy. Taemin allows Minho to close his lips on his bottom pouty lip, a soft suction making the Prince shiver in utter pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so soft,” Minho whispers against his swollen lips, pulling Taemin’s legs apart and settling in between them, hovering over him. Sliding his lips down to his neck and occasionally nibbling at the skin, making his way down to his chest. The Prince softly gasps at the sensational feeling of his tongue swirling around his nipple, deliciously suckling on the flesh as if he’s expecting the Prince to lactate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hyung.. </span> <em> <span class="s2">ah</span> </em> <span class="s1">,” soft moans escape Taemin’s throat, unable to formulate his words. He whimpers, tears making his vision blurry. </span> <span class="s2">Feels overwhelmingly good.</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So needy aren’t you, sweet one,” Minho softly murmurs, fingers massaging Taemin’s bare thighs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s when bright sunlight hits the room, that Minho stops. Realizing this, Taemin shakes his head no. Whimpers so softly and quietly like a little puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minho hushes him softly, giving him a chaste kiss. “Hyung will enter you another time,” he promises, nuzzling his nose against Taemin’s flushed cheek. Knowing that he must leave his chambers before the maids can witness the whole scene. Taemin can only whine in response. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s torture, how they can’t lie in bed for hours, not worrying about getting caught. Not having to rush anything. It’s torture to see Minho slip out of the covers and to see him give Taemin one last smile before leaving the chambers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving Taemin to his own company, and waiting to start his day as a Crown Prince.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>